1. Field of Embodiments
The present embodiments relate generally to an introducer for a radiofrequency needle and a method of making an introducer for a radiofrequency needle. The introducer may introduce a radiofrequency needle into a patient's body.
2. Description of Related Art
During surgical procedures to the vertebrae and other parts of a patient's body, a radiofrequency needle may be used. As it relates to the vertebrae, a radiofrequency needle may be used to selectively destroy nerves that carry pain impulses. The radiofrequency needle generates heat energy that creates a lesion on the nerve(s), such as nerve(s) of the superior hypogastrid plexus, in which the heat energy is applied to damage the nerve that carries the pain impulse. As it relates to the heart, radiofrequency needles may also be used to ablate abnormal electrical pathways in heart tissue that cause atrial fibrillation. The majority of the radiofrequency needle is covered by a protective insulation so that the heat energy only passes into the surrounding tissues from the tip of the radiofrequency needle that is in close proximity to the surrounding tissues.
Conventional radiofrequency needles are introduced into a patient's body without the use of an introducer to guide placement of the radiofrequency needle. Conventional radiofrequency needles did not use introducers because surgeons and other users of the needles thought the radiofrequency needles could be successfully placed within the body without the use of an introducer. Surgeons and other users also feared that sharp edges of the introducer would strip the protective insulation from the radiofrequency needle, thereby allowing foreign contaminants into a patient's body.
Disadvantages result when a radiofrequency needle is introduced into a patient's body without the use of an introducer. Disadvantages include the failure to accurately introduce smaller gauge needles into a patient's body. Disadvantages also include the failure to access all areas of a patient's body, such as ventral access of the vertebral body.
A need exists for an introducer for a radiofrequency needle and a method of making an introducer for a radiofrequency needle, including an introducer that addresses one or more of the above described disadvantages.